Rainbow Dash Gets A D-
by Lil-Maggi
Summary: Rainbow Dash has never been a great student and to be honest she never really was bother by it. But when gets threaten she might to repeat the 4th grade if some changes won't happen. Rainbow starts hitting the books, can do she it? Loosely inspired by the Simpsons episode "Bart Gets an F"
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash Gets A "D -"

"_One more level"_

"_One more level"_

"_Just one more level"_

A cyan filly with a rainbow mane thought to herself as she played her newly brought video game in her poster covered of The Wonder Bolts room the night before that big, important and if you a low grade you'll be screwed exam on Equestrian history. She secretly knows that she should be studying but that isn't very amusing. Blasting off zombie pony heads is the way to go, right?

"Rainbow, are you doing your schoolwork?" her father called from downstairs.

"Yes", lied Rainbow

"_I can borrow Fluttershy's notes and study on the bus tomorrow" _Rainbow Dash making a consideration. _"I mean how hard can that exam be?"_

Her father sighed on the living room couch, part of him knew that his daughter is being untruthful and he wanted to step in. However that almost always leads to an unnecessary battle ending it with Rainbow in tears. He doesn't have physical the power to deal with a crying filly tonight, thank you doubled work shifts. While the other half of him wanted her to see the consequences for not buckling down and study. But he still didn't want her to fail, sometimes it's tough being a single dad.

The Next Day

7:43 am

"RAINBOW"

"RAINBOW, WAKE UP OR YOUR GOING TO MISS THE BUS" her father screamed from the kitchen. Rainbow over slept from nearly staying up the whole night Zombie Kill 4502, the "one" more level was a lie.

"Oh snap, I better rushed if I get Fluttershy's notes." She thought as looked at The Wonder Bolts alarm clock. "The bus will be here in about 20 minutes"

She dashed to the shower, for the quickest shower she ever had. After that it was 7:49 am and she needed take the 15 minute flight. "Looks like I'm not getting a breakfast today, hope dad doesn't freak." Dash said to herself as she packed her saddlebag with pens, paper and her Game Colt with Zombie Kill 4502, the usual school gear a student needs. She rushed to the door of her cloud home. Before yelling bye to her dad drinking his coffee in the kitchen, prior to work as a weather pony.

"Rainbow, you need to-"

"Slam"

The door slammed hard as his daughter left in a hurry.

"Eat breakfast" with an angry sigh the navy stallion, _"She's going to have a hard day"_

"_You're not going to make it"_

"_You're not going to make it"_

"_I can't make it"_

Rainbow told herself as flew as fast her tiny wings carried her. She's been at the halfway point to the bus stop but there is no way she could it get there in time. If she didn't get the notes she will for sure get an "F" or maybe something worse.

"This is what you Rainbow deserve for being an idiot. I'm not gonna get to the bus stop and now use Fluttershy's notes, your just stupid" Rainbow Dash coldly put herself down.

Flying a bit longer Rainbow spotted the stop... with the bus… just leaving. The filly couldn't help but feel the rage growing inside her.

"_Well, great. Now I'm gonna be tardy, and not only that, but I'll have a detention. How wonderful,"_ she said facetiously. Rainbow has been warned on countless times not to be late from her teacher Mr. Trotter. The Pegasus filly groaned and continued flying to school.

"Miss. Dash, thank you for kindly joining us." Mr. Trotter the 4th grade teacher replied as the out of breathe pony burst the in the classroom arriving 20 minutes late. "I'll be seeing you after school". Rainbow hung her head in shame as she took her seat in the very back next to Fluttershy.

"Like I was saying, there's class trip to a Wonder Bolts at the end of this month. If interest there's forms on the back table and the tickets are $40 each. If you have-".

"Knock, knock". Came from the classroom door.

Mr. Trotter let out a groan annoyed with last interruption and muttered something under his breath as he went to answer the door. He opened the door to Mrs. Perry the principal, they spoke for a bit before Mr. Trotter stepped out, closing the door behind them. Moments after Mr. Trotter returned to the class alongside with a gray coated with a blonde mane filly.

"Everyone, this is Ditzy Doo, she came all the way from Fillydelphia. So please make her feel welcome, Ditzy you take your seat by Rainbow, she's the with the rainbow mane. "_Well duh, captain obvious"_ Rainbow rolling her eyes.

Ditzy made her to seat that's when Rainbow notice an odd detail about the newest classmate. Something felt off about her, what it is? Rainbow trying to be causal to towards the matter glared around the room, slowly returning her gaze to Ditzy's green eyes. Then the discovery went down hard and smacked her firmly, it's her eyes.

"_Holy crap, her eyeballs are point in different directions. Ones up and the other one is pointing down. It's so messed up almost creepy. Was she born like that or is she doing it on purpose, whatever the reason is, it's totally weird. Can she even see like that? Should I ask her about it… no I can't asked her about it haven't even talked to her yet."_Rainbow thought to herself with confusion and curiosity.

"Umm… Rainbow w-what are you looking… if you don't m-mind telling me" Fluttershy said, observing her BPFF (Best Pony Friend Forever) staring at Ditzy which is starting to get strange. Rainbow was in between Ditzy and Fluttershy, which explains why Flutters couldn't see Ditzy's eye condition.

Rainbow realized what she was doing and rapidly putting an end to it. Luckily Ditzy's right eye up to the ceiling, so she couldn't have seen paying attention to Rainbow's gazes.

"Umm, I'll tell you at recess, Flutters" Rainbow whispered to her BPFF. Not wanting to them to talk about Ditzy with her there.

"The test is going to be after recess and also the test is going to be 50% of your grade. So I hope your all prepared" Mr. Trotter announce to the class.

"I'm so screwed, Fluttershy better hoof over her notes or I might fail and be a loser weather pony".


	2. Chapter 2

After Mr. Trotter was finished talking he went to his desk, as recess would start in 5 minutes, giving the students a chance to chit chat.

"Hey Flutters, do you think I could borrow your notes from you? Did I mention that you are greatest friend ever, if you do this". Rainbow, using the most obvious flatterer that could be seen 100's miles away.

"Huh. b-but I do need them too" Fluttershy replied.

"P-pp-pleeeassseee, do me this for me" doing classic sad eyes she uses on her dad to get her way. "I can't do this without your help"

**Recess**

Rainbow was sitting at the lunch table with no notes or lunch because she left it at home (again). However that didn't really bother her since she had more vital things to deal with. _"I'll say once and I'll say it again, I'm so screwed"_ the cyan filly thought glaring at the ground feeling sorry herself. The one day she needed help from her Best Pony Friend Forever, she had to grow a backbone, pretty much telling her that's she's on her own in Fluttershy's typical polite way.

Then she saw two of her classmates studying together, there was still hope for her. Rainbow causally made her way to their table.

"Hey Spitfire and Soarin" Rainbow said in her for the most part friendly tone with hint of desperateness. "How are you two this fine day?"

"Fine" both foals said in unison not giving Rainbow any eye contact.

"I see that you're both studying for the test. Mind if we have a little crams session?"

Before answering the yellow filly with a fiery mane whispered something in her light blue and navy colt friend's ear.

"Yeah, you go ahead first" Spitfire said resisting the urge from falling on the ground laughing.

"Ok, why did the three pony tribes leave their original lands?"

"Giant dragons took over the land" Soarin replied trying his best to keep a straight face.

"What was the unicorn princess name?"

"Princess Bluebell" Spitfire allowing nervous laugh to slip thought Rainbow didn't catch on.

After they were done and Rainbow wrote all the "right" answers in her notebook. She thanked them and went to play with Fluttershy and some other fillies. When she was far enough Soarin and Spitfire burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't believe she fell for that" Spitfire said holding her gut as if it might pop out.

"I know, she much be completely dumb" Soarin said as he let out the most unmanly giggle. "I thought she would at least caught on when you told her that earth ponies were cursed by Princess Celestia and weren't able to use magic anymore."

"That what she gets for trying to mooch off of us" Spitfire said.

With that the two foals once again burst into another fit of laughter. Their "harmless" prank worked better then exacted and to them it was the most hilarious thing ever.

After recess the dreaded exam begun as Mr. Trotter handed out the test papers. Rainbow wrote the "correct" answers unknown to her knowledge that there were all lies, she felt confident that she would do well. She started with question one..

**"Question 1**

Which pony tribe found Equestria first?

A) Alicorns

B) Earth Ponies

C) Unicorns

D) Pegasus"

Rainbow picked answer B, as she quietly thanked Spitfire and Soarin coming to her rescue.

"Question 2

What pony tribe was in charge of the weather?

A) Earth Ponies

B) Unicorns

C) Alicorns

D) Pegasus"

Rainbow chose C

"Question 3

Who was the tribe leader of the Pegasus?

A) Commander Hurricane

B) Chief Wind

C) Leader Breeze

D) Commander Hothead'

Rainbow selected D.

After she was done Rainbow proudly handed in her test. _"I did well, gonna to remember thank Spitfire and Soarin later. Oh I almost forget I need to get Wonder Bolts form because I'm so going"_ Rainbow happily grabbed a field trip form and put it in her saddle bag.

"Rainbow, you are to clean that desks in the room".

Mr. Trotter lectured Rainbow as she stayed after school as a detention punishment for being late. Rainbow cleaned all the desks in the row before she was allowed to move on to the next. Mr. Trotter inspected the desks and if he didn't like it, she had to redo the whole. That happened maybe once or twice."

When Rainbow was finally done with that forty of minutes torture, Trotter gave her a pen and some paper.

"Now an ninety word essay of the etiquette, being on time"

_"Why Being Late Is Rude_

Being late shows that you don't care about the other pony, its bad matters. When your shows don't respect them after they put the effort of being on time.

Thought sometimes you have those bad where you can't help it and kind of just happens, you should still be sorry. When the pony is waiting for you and tardy, wasted the other pony's time. Some ponies might be mad at you or others might not care, when late all the time.

By Rainbow Dash"

"Rainbow, this is not quality work, do it again" Mr. Trotter said not looking very impress. "And now it's 200 words".

Rainbow groaned at redoing this, she wanted to go home, NOW! But fearing if she complained Mr. Trotter probably make it 400 words or more. After Trotter finally approve the paper.

"Rainbow, you are aware of that you are failing all the assignments I give out?"

"No" Rainbow annoyed at the fact she suppose go home at 20 minutes ago. She was starting to zone out as she got an lecture.

"Also, you got every single answer in today's exam wrong."

"W-what" that woke Rainbow up from her sleepy haze. "You're sure you just didn't make a lot of mistakes".

"No but luckily for you there is a makeup test being held in 3 weeks. I strongly suggested you be there."

"Okay" Rainbow quietly repressing the urge to bawl right there and then. Can I go now?"

"Not just yet, a meeting has been set with your parents and the school counsellor to discuss you struggling for this Friday."

"Fine," Rainbow staring at floor.

"Now you can go, by the way if you're late again your detention will be doubled" Trotter threatens.

"Whatever" Rainbow grumbled picking up her saddlebag and getting out of as fast as she could.

On her way home Rainbow couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, she openly cried on the streets of Clouds Dale in an alleyway, she didn't want anyone to see her sob.

"I'm so pathetic" The filly shedding tears in her hind out.


End file.
